


Two Men And A Clown

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, season six
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 03:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Sam wonders at his clown phobia, but Dean's always on hand to help his brother.Set in the second half of season six.





	Two Men And A Clown

 

Sam couldn't understand why he was afraid of clowns; why the very thought of their overly made-up faces sent such a chill down his spine and caused him to tremble like a five-year-old.

He'd plundered his memories, but he couldn't remember any specific event which could've set it off.

It seemed as if he'd been born with it, similar to those persons who were cursed with the more common phobias such as fear of animals, open and closed spaces etc., who had no prior reason to be afraid- they just were.

Dean was a classic example.  
The only time he could remember his brother having set foot on a plane was when they both had to exorcise a demon on board a flight.  
His cocky, fearless big brother had been terrified, he remembered fondly.

 

However, Sam could partially understand those fears.  
They were atavistic in way; wild animals could rip you to shreds and kill you, finding yourself trapped in a small space or alone in a vast open area could be terrifying, as could leaving the safety of the solid earth to fly like a bird.

 

There was a kind of logic to them, but his own baffled him.

Why clowns?

Were clowns atavistic too?

 

He'd experienced so much in his twenty-nine years on Earth, ghosts; ghouls; wendigos, demons; angels; so-called tricksters; Heaven; Hell; Purgatory; treachery; sacrifice; love; especially love!

Through all the bad, that was what stood out, his love for his big brother. Although if he came right out and told Dean he loved him, he wasn't sure how his brother would react, so he never had, even if he'd been tempted to many times.

In any case Dean didn't have to hear the words to know his little brother loved him, and Sam was well aware that Dean's reciprocal love for him was all-encompassing.

You didn't put it into words but you channelled that love into glances, looks, touches, jerks, bitches and phrases such as "don't get killed, man."  
It was simply the Winchester way.

 

Sam had always found time fascinating.  
All this meditation and musing which had just occupied his mind about phobias and love, had seemed to take forever, but he knew that only a second had passed since the clown had turned the street corner and was about to bump right into him.

He braced himself for the feeling of illogical terror that was about to overwhelm him, magnified a thousand-fold by the imminent impact of the garish figure with his own body, when he felt Dean slip physically between him and the clown, taking the collision on himself while contemporaneously pushing Sam bodily backwards with his ass, giving the startled clown a conciliatory smile.

Completely in control of the situation, Dean flipped Sam around until he was facing away from his nemesis and prodded him on around a corner in the opposite direction to the clown.

 

"Come on, Sammy. It's embarrassing to see a Sasquatch gigantor like yourself tremble in front of a guy dressed in a weirdo costume, with a ton of make-up on his face."  
"It's…. un-Winchester-ly!" he continued as he checked back to the street to see where the clown was going.

 

Fortunately, his collision with Dean must have made him change direction like a pin-ball, for he crossed the road away from the still trembling Sam.

"It's okay, Sam. He's gone!"

 

He saw Sam looking at him gratefully, working up to who-knows-what chick-flick moment, and Dean wondered if today was going to be the day that Sam was going to come out with it.

He could see his sibling's puppy-eyes considering it, but all he said was "Thanks Dean. You're the best big brother in the world" and Dean knew that for today he was safe, but when Sam did eventually get around to it, Dean knew exactly what his reply would be. "I love you, too, Sammy!"

 

The end


End file.
